For what the Future Holds
by S.L.H.P.V.W
Summary: The years following the musical told from Little Red Riding Hoods point of view
1. Chapter 1

I remember the days after the giant was killed as ones of excitement and ones of begin deathly afraid. The baker who I now called father built a beautiful new cottage with Jack's help. Cinderella, who I now called mother, taught me how to be good .I remember watching my little brother Matt as we tended the witch's garden. I remember . . .


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on," the baker said as we trudged through the forest.

"Where are we going again," I asked.

"To where his cottage is," Jack answered.

"Was," I corrected Jack.

"Now Jack and . . . and . . . what is your name," Cinderella asked.

"Elizabeth," I answered.

"Right well Jack and Elizabeth stop arguing please," she replied.

We stopped it was hard to refuse her what with her sweet way of asking us to do what was needed. All of us a made a rather unique group. The baker with his brown hair, brown hair, Jack taller than the baker at only eighteen with his red hair and green eyes, Cinderella with her black hair and hazel eyes holding a baby wrapped in a blanket, and me my brown curly hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin. I was two years younger than Jack and Cinderella was ten years older than Jack and the baker was nine years older than her.

That night we camped near the remains of the Baker's house and when the sun slipped over the horizon the next morning our lives as a family began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Elizabeth," a voice said as they shook me out of my dreams.

I opened my eyes and saw Cinderella smiling.

"Come on we have to help rebuild the house," she said as I stood up.

I was too tired to complain and trudged after Cinderella to where Jack and the baker were already beginning to rebuild the house.

"There you two are," the baker said, "now you two can rebuild the witch's garden."

"Why," I asked.

"We're going to need food soon," the baker said.

"Come on Elizabeth," Cinderella said taking my hand in hers.

I followed mumbling about how the witch's garden would be cursed and we could get hurt. Cinderella simply smiled and handed me a hoe. We worked every day on the house and the garden for two months. By this time the garden was flourishing and the baker's cottage rebuilt and expanded. The first floor consisted of a kitchen and two bedrooms, one for the baker and his son Matthew and the other for Cinderella. The second floor had three rooms one for me, one for jack and one for Matthew when he was older. Also on the fist floor was the baker's shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon life began to have a normal routine. The baker, who told us to call him David, would rise at dawn and start the bakery fires. Cinderella would wake a few hours later to take care of Mattie. Five hours after dawn, Cinderella would wake Jack and I up. Jack would go help the baker and I would help Cinderella make breakfast. After breakfast, Cinderella would teach Jack and me and then after lunch Jack would return to helping David. Cinderella and I would clean the house and then we would tend the garden. Mattie would stay with Cinderella or I the entire time in a sling on our backs. Cinderella would often sing while we worked, her sweet soprano voice filing the air and my mezzo-soprano voice accompanying her at times. Dinner would just before sunset and at night we would all sing or play with Mattie until we went to bed listening to Cinderella or David singing a lullaby to Mattie.

Other things started to change as time went by. It started with me. I was prone to outbursts and temper tantrums for the first few months after our family was established. Those problems were soon corrected. Jack actually began to use his common sense, David learned how to care for Mattie without his wife, and Cinderella no longer wished for a fantasy life.

It was then that David asked Jack and I to call him father. Both jack and I didn't remember having a father and were more than happy to agree. We had a father and our family was growing tighter than any of us had believed possible. It wasn't until the end of the first year that David, who had long ago developed feelings for Cinderella, proposed to her and Cinderella, who had also developed feelings for David, happily agreed. Now we were a true family with a father and a mother. All of this took place in the first year.


	5. Chapter 5

The second year was where much of our lives changed. Mattie had just had his first birthday when the Princes rode into the wood. I was tending the garden with Cinderella when they rode up.

"You're Highnesses," we said bowing.

"Hello," the eldest prince said, "we are here to see how you are doing."

"We are fine," Cinderella said, "My husband and my eldest son are inside. I'm sure that my husband would more than happily answer your questions."

"Young lady, what is your name," the younger of the two prices asked.

"My daughter's name is Elizabeth. If you have no further questions we have work to do."

"Actually, would you get your husband," the eldest said.

"Elizabeth take Mattie, go inside and get David," Cinderella said.

"Yes, mother," I replied before picking Mattie up and going inside.

"Father," I said setting Mattie down, "Father."

"What is it Lizzie," David asked.

"The Princes are outside, they want to talk to you and mother," I answered.

"You and Jack stay inside with Mattie. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

As he left Jack came down the steps.

"Hey Lizzie," he said, "What's going on?"

"Mother and Father are talking to the Princes," I answered.

"I'll go outside . . ."

"No," I said grabbing his arm, "Father said to stay inside."

"But . . ."

"No. Please . . . stay with me."

"Alright," he answered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

We watched as our parents and the princes conversed. We waited anxiously as the princes left and our parents walked back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

David looked at Cinderella and then looked back at us before answering.

"We have to nothing to fear."

I let out a sigh of relief. David and Jack went back to work in the bakery. I watched as Cinderella slumped into a chair her head in her hands. I walked over to her.

"Mother," I said, "what is it?"

She looked me in the eyes and said slowly, "Nothing."

"Mother, when they asked me my name how come you said it for me?"

"Lizzie . . . I want to protect you from making the mistakes I made."

"So that's why?"

"Yes."

"There's something else isn't there?"

"You don't miss anything do you?"

"I try not too."

"The Princes have asked that our family go to a ball celebrating the defeat of the giant."

I shuddered slightly at the memory of that day.

"Are you alright," Cinderella asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't like remembering certain events of that day," I answered, "Are we required to go to this ball?"

"Unfortunately we are."

"But we can't leave Mattie so can't I stay and watch him?"

"No the princes made it clear that they want our whole family there."

I groaned. I hated the idea of wearing a fancy dress and jewelry and more importantly I hated dancing.

"When is this ball," I muttered.

"Not for another week," she said laughing, "Don't worry your not the only one who is dreading it."

She stood and left the room and I was left alone with my thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Hi! So I know it's been forever and I'm sorry. I have decided that since I don't like it when authors don't finish stories I should probably finish the one's I am the author of. So here we go! Reviews are appreciated.

The day of the festival came and I, dreading it, was slowly moving to get ready. Looking at the dress that lay on my bed, for first time I was wondering what Jack would think. It wasn't that I hated my looks, it's just that compared to others I was ugly. Frustrated I threw the dress into the corner and sat down on my bed. I sat there for awhile before there was knock on my door.

"Lizzie," Cinderella said, "Are you . . why aren't you ready?"

"I'm not going," I said.

"You know that's not an option. Come on, this dress will look lovely on you."

"Jack won't even notice me."

"ahh, I see."

"Compared to all the other girls I'm just . . .just . . .ordinary."

Cinderella smiled slightly, "Well, I know that these things are never very fun. I'll tell you a secret though, if a person only notices you for your beauty, he is not worth your time. So let's get you ready."

I sighed, " I guess so."

She helped me get ready and as I stood at the top of the steps to go down to the main floor of our house I was nervous. Slowly, I descended the steps.

"Wow," Jack barely spoke as I appeared.

A small smile broke across my face. Jack met me at the bottom of the step.

"Elizabeth," he said offering me his arms.

"Thank you Jack," I said taking it.

David, who was holding Mattie, smiled as he looked at us, "Well family, shall we go to the festival?"

We all left the house and entered the carriage. As the house disappeared from view, Jack whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful, Lizzie."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

Maybe, just maybe this whole festival wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
